It's Okay to Cry Ha'ri
by UnspokenDreams
Summary: Momiji visits Hatori hours after erasing Kana’s memory. Will the rabbit be able to comfort the heartbroken doctor with a touch of innocence? A short, fluffy oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own neither Hatori Sohma nor Momiji Sohma.

**Warning(s):** If you do not like depressing or agony-related fictions please don't read this. I don't need or want your flame.

**Summary:** Momiji visits Hatori hours after erasing Kana's memory. Will the rabbit be able to comfort the heart-broken doctor? A short, fluffy one-shot.

"**It's Okay to Cry Ha'ri"**

_Written by: UnspokenDreams_

Shouting. All that could be heard down the hall and echoing through the many corridors of the Sohma Main House. Wailing could also be detected. A horrible cry that could almost pierce one's ears as they listened. A small boy stood in the very hall where the room was located. The room in which loud noises, shouts, and things he had never heard before thrived.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOME!" The loudest of the sounds demanded, the little boy wincing when realizing just whom the voice belonged too. It was _him_. The one he rarely saw and the one he feared. A moment sooner the door slid open, revealing what appeared to be a hunched over man, holding his face or so it seemed. The child gasped when he came to realize the man was Hatori and he was bleeding severely. Another man followed the dragon, followed by a woman who was shaking with sobs.

"You're going to be alright Hatori just stay with me!" Shigure told the taller man as they hurried down the hall, the both of them desperately trying to stop the persistent bleeding. The boy's eyes traced then to the woman who had run the other way, her sobs echoing as she hurried to leave the home. He watched as they had passed him, not even realizing he was there, watching them with such curious eyes.

xXxX

Things had been calm since then. Not a word could he heard on the horrible event that had happened weeks before except for the distant whispers within the shadows of the home. Despite this, Momiji slowly walked up the wooden steps that led to Hatori's home, a lollipop clasped within his small hand. Reaching the sliding door, the boy took note that the door was already open. Shrugging a bit, the rabbit allowed himself to walk into the home.

"Ha'ri? Ha'ri are you in here?" he called softly, wondering if the Sohma doctor was within his home at that particular hour. A sudden shift and sound of a voice brought the boy out of the slight fear he was in, looking over to see a man standing within the doorway. It was indeed the person he was looking for. Although something wasn't right. His skin seemed pale and expression shaken. An eye looking to Momiji, the other hidden behind the fall of his bangs, Hatori asked upon his comings.

"What brings you here Momiji?" he inquired, Momiji walking up to the much older man.

"I wanted to visit you Ha'ri," the child innocently replied, beginning to suck on his lollipop. Hatori sighed, an action he was known for.

"Normally Momiji I'd allow you to stay, however, I'm not in the mood today. You'll have to excuse me," The dragon stated, allowing his hand to drop from the wall and form to walk back into his office. Blinking, the rabbit followed.

"Are you sad Ha'ri?" he asked, not realizing just how sad Hatori truly was.

"You can say that," Hatori told him as he sat within his armchair, allowing a tired hand to massage his face. His head hurt terribly.

"Was it something I did?" Momiji asked yet another question, Hatori looking up and shaking his head.

"No, no. You didn't do anything Momiji…but….I suppose you have a right to know as well."

The little boy tilted his blonde head, not quite sure what Hatori meant. It seemed his mentality wasn't as advanced as so Hatori figured he would have to explain the situation in a more, tone-downed type of way. "Do you remember…" he swallowed and took a breath before continuing, "Do you remember Kana?"

Momiji removed the candy from his mouth and smiled, nodding. "Yes! She is the nice lady who likes Ha'ri very, very much!"

Hatori winced. The innocence of a child could truly pierce one's heart. "Yes, well, I'm afraid you won't be seeing Kana any more…" his voice trailed into darkness.

Momiji's eyes widened slightly, taking the last few steps that separated them. He placed a hand onto Hatori's knee, "What do you mean Ha'ri? Does she not like you anymore?" he inquired as the doctor tensed, not being able to control the shuddering breath he inhaled.

"Momiji…Kana was very hurt and being a doctor I had to help her."

The boy looked worried, "Is she okay Ha'ri? Where was she hurt?"

"Her heart Momiji. It hurt her very badly…"

"Did you put a band-aid on it?" he asked as Hatori felt some form of relief, although not enough to satisfy the throbbing pain within his soul. Still, he needed to get his main point across to Momiji no matter how it affected the young boy. After all, he was the frozen snow. "Do you remember…what I did to your mother?" he asked softly, guilt churning within what was left of his shattered heart.

Momiji's eyes widened as so his hand on Hatori's leg clenched. "Yeah, but you said you that you did that so momma would feel better." Suddenly it hit the rabbit. It all made sense to him now. "And Ha'ri made Kana feel better by…" his voice trailed off as the boy looked to his older relative, a shallow nod directed at him. Silence soon dominated, the only sounds being the ticks and tocks of the clock within the room. If Hatori had done such a good thing, then why was he so sad? This was what the rabbit wondered before he spoke once more. "This is good Ha'ri! Now Kana won't be sad anymore. You did a good thing and…and…." What was there left to say?

Not being able to handle Momiji's innocence, as well as the events that had happened that afternoon, Hatori lowered his head as if suddenly becoming interested with the floor. Momiji was quick to respond.

"It's okay to cry Ha'ri," he said softly as the doctor raised a trembling olive optic, a screen of tears soon blinding him.

"You're very brave Momiji," he said as a single tear trailed from his eye, slowly down his face and then dripping off of his lower cheek. The blonde smiled, his eyes arching as he brought out his small thumb and brushed away yet another tear that escaped from the doctor's eye. Moments later the boy resumed in sucking his lollipop unaware of his unseen deed. A deed that lifted one of the many burdens from Hatori's heart.

-The End-

Author's Note: After two months, I'm back everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update. A LOT of things happened and I was unable to write for a while. However, I have returned my darlings! Now then, this was inspired after watching the 8th episode of Fruits Basket. I wasn't sure if Hatori erased the memory of Kana or Momiji's mother first, as so I guessed it was Kana. Please review. Thanks so much! –G-chan.


End file.
